Love Survives
by Smallville is fun
Summary: Zod has a chat with someone he hasn't seen in a very long time.


**A/N: Lara Lor-Van is Clark's biological, Kryptonian mother, for those of you who didn't know that. She is an actual character in the Superman universe, not an OC of mine. Also, thanks to PrettySiren for beta-ing! hugs And thanks to all my supercrazycool reviewers. Keep them reviews coming--it's like inhaling sugar! )**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zod had been expecting this reaction from Lana Lang when he told her who he was. He expected the fear, the shock, the betrayed and wounded words she howled. He expected her to run from the room like she did, the beginning of a torrent of tears echoing through the halls. He really wasn't at all shocked when she fainted. And even if he had seen the light that emitted from her body, he probably wouldn't have been overly alarmed.

But he was not prepared for the light, quick footsteps that carried Lana back into the room. And most certainly was not prepared for that single word which he had not heard in ages…

"Zod?"

He turned at the sound of her voice. It was Lana Lang's voice, but with an undertone he had not heard for so long…

"Lara?" he breathed.

He could see every inch of Lara Lor-Van's spirit within Lana's body. Her features had melted away, and he could see only Lara before him—her glowing red hair, her liquid green eyes, her flawless skin.

"Yes, Zod. It's me." Her regal demeanor cracked then, and she fell into his arms. He stroked her hair mechanically, too bewildered to do anything else.

"What—how did you get here?" Zod asked. "You…died…"

"But my spirit did not…have you learned nothing?" she teased, her voice still watery with tears. She drew back from him and her face grew serious.

"I came here because I found out what you are planning to do to Earth. You want to destroy it, just like you destroyed Krypton. But have you learned nothing?" She wasn't teasing this time. "Look what happened the last time you let your pain get the best of you—"

"I lost you! I know! Every moment I spent in the Phantom Zone, I thought of you. I hated Jor-El for taking you away from me…"

"No, Zod. You lost me yourself. The moment you decided to destroy my home—that's when you lost me," Lara said coldly. Her green eyes had gone from liquid to ice.

Zod couldn't look at her. She was right. He had let his power and his anger rule his judgment. It had only landed him in the Phantom Zone.

"You hate Lex Luthor, don't you?" Lara said, abruptly, in his opinion.

"Why would I?" Zod asked stiffly.

"Because you're jealous. Because he still has the one he loves at his side."

Zod had not thought of this before. All he knew was that he hated this body and its life, and wanted to destroy it. But as she had done so many years before, Lara gave him new insight into himself. He did hate Lex, and Lana, and everything about Earth. Why, though?

"This planet still has a chance. It holds hope and love, and the chance at a peaceful future."

"And I hate this planet for it," Zod whispered.

"Don't do this. Don't destroy Earth on account of your bitterness. If you do, you're not the man I fell in love with."

_And if I'm not a man that Lara could love, I'm nothing. _A slow dread began to settle over Zod. _What have I done?_

He turned to her and grasped her hands.

"Zod, let Lex go. Let Earth go," Lara said, softly but strongly.

_What have I done?_

He nodded. "I will."

Her smile was still dismal, but there was joy in her eyes. "Thank you."

They kissed then, practically inhaling each other in their urgency. When they broke apart, they both knew it was for the last time.

"I have to go," she said tenderly. She stroked his face, and her expression broke his heart. _I didn't know that was still possible._

"Promise me that you will let Earth go," Lara said.

"I promise."

She smiled wistfully. "Good-bye, love."

Lana's body collapsed on the floor. Zod knew he had to get out of Lex before she awoke. With a sigh, he took a final look around his study. Then he willed his spirit out of Lex, letting the body fall next to Lana's. Their love would survive for another day.

Perhaps he could make his love survive, too.


End file.
